Rei (Fist of the North Star)
[ ] Summary Rei (レイ?) is the successor of Nanto Suichō Ken (南斗水鳥拳?, "South Dipper Waterfowl Fist") style and one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, bearing the destiny of the "Star of Justice" (義星 Gisei?).Those born under this star will live and die to protect the lives of those in need. Those who live under this star master Nanto Suichō Ken. Reis story begins When the imposter with Seven Scars(jagi) killed his parents and kidnapped his sister Airi, Rei abandoned his humanity and roamed the wastelands as a lone wolf, surviving through any means necessary. Reis first real appearence was when he was hired by the Fang Clan to infiltrate Mamiya's village as one of its bodyguards. However, Rei betrayed them and helped Kenshiro thwart them off, believing it would be wiser to side with the stronger side. Afterwards, Rei went to the hideout of the Fangs with Ken and Mamiya to defeat their leader. However, the Fangs had managed to capture Airi from her previous captors and used her as leverage to coerce Rei into fighting Ken for them. However, Rei and Ken managed to trick the Fang Clan by striking each other's vital points at the same time, placing both of them in a temporary false state of death. After the Fang Clan was defeated, Rei was reunited with Airi. Rei would become one of Kenshiro's most trusted allies. He exposed Amiba's true identity at the Village of Miracles and accompanied Kenshiro to the city of Cassandra, where the real Toki was imprisoned. Although Toki was saved, Rei was forced to rush back to Mamiya's village when he learned that Ken-Oh's army began to mobilize his troops. Rei fought the leader of the invasion squad and then challenged Raoh himself to a fight. However, Rei was defeated and struck in the vital point Shinketsushū sentencing him to three agonizing days to live. After rescuing Mamiya from Medicine City, Rei learned that she was once one of Yuda's captives before she escaped and became the leader of her village. Swearing to avenge Mamiya's honor, Rei dedicated his remaining days to tracking down Yuda. However, Yuda managed to elude his pursuit, leaving Rei's struggle in vain. This was until Toki extended Rei's lifespan for another day by striking the vital point Shinreidai, which had the side-effect of transforming his hair white. Rei entered the final showdown with Yuda, and after a treacherous fight, he defeated Yuda with the technique Hishō Hakurei, the Soaring White Splendor. After the battle, Rei tells Kenshiro to live on as the hope of the new world before spending his final night alone in a hut to spare his friends and family from his gruesome death. Afterwards, Kenshiro ignites the hut as a funeral pyre for his fallen friend. Power and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Rei (Ray, Lei) Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Successor of Nanto Suichō Ken, Member of the Nanto Rokusei Ken. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, An expert practitioner of Nanto Sei Ken, a style that allows him to create an invisible vacuum blade that can cut human beings with ease, various ki techniques, pseudo flight (via Hishō Hakurei). Regeneration (Mid-Low), healing factor negation (via Nanto Seiken, up to Low Mid level) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Kenshiro; fought Raoh during the events of "Ten no Haoh" and both were implied that had they continued to fight they would have killed each other; is the strongest Nanto Sei ken user out of the Nanto Roku Seiken and that of Nanto Sei Ken as a whole) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic ' (Was able to fight on equal footing with base Kenshiro) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Durability: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Kenshiro),( was able to defeat Rofū, another Nanto Suichō Ken master, who was able to casually kill 1,000 soliders in a very short amount of time.) Stamina: Very High (He easily passed the Nanto Suichō Ken practitioner test which requires a practitioner to stay balanced on one foot on a pole that led to abyss for a week without the need of food, water, or sleep. He has taken it twice, the first of which he made it to the final day as well, but due to vultures attacking him and forced to fall by an arrow shot, he took it again immediately after recovering. Survived the 3 day limit to live placed upon him by Raoh and endure a grueling 4th day until his eventual demise.) Range: Extended melee human range, several meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (mastered Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nanto Suichō Ken (南斗水鳥拳, South Dipper Waterbird Fist, also translated as South Dipper Waterfowl Fist): a form of Nanto Seiken represented by its successor, Rei, as part of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto). Its movements are compared to a graceful water bird, however, its destructive power is without equal and can slaughter enemies with its devastating slicing techniques. Hishō Hakurei (飛翔白麗, Soaring White Grace): Rei performs a single, graceful looking somersault. As he lands, his hands slices horizontally to the front, slicing through the opponent's shoulders. This attack serves as the finishing move against Yuda. En'ou Soushou (鴛鴦双掌、Dual Talons): Rei charges his hands with ki and brings them together in front of him Gekisei Kakubu (撃星嚇舞, Striking Star Frightening Dance): A technique used to cut Yuda's face. Hichō Rangeki Ha (飛鳥乱戟波, Flying Bird Wild Halberd Wave): Rei Gaiden original technique. A barrage of vacuum waves fired in mid-air. Hien Ryūbu (飛燕流舞, Flying Swallow Flowing Dance): A leaping, spinning attack that has Rei briefly mimic the form of a flying bird before he slices his targets into perfect pieces. It is the most beautiful looking technique of his style. During the series, this move impresses other Nanto students and unintentionally earns Yuda's jealousy. Hiten Zetsurei (飛天絶麗、Heaven's Glory): Rei leaps in the air and shoots a blast of energy. He then raises his arm with his middle and forefinger raised. Energy pillars erupt in front of him, possibly in the shape of the Nanto Roku Sei constellation. Ousou Reppa (鴨掻裂破、Talons of Destruction): Hokuto Musō game original technique. Rei powers up and releases a minute ball of energy in front of him. For a moment, it seems nothing has happened, and then the ball creates a small hurricane. Any enemies inside the hurricane are ripped to shreds. Jinshū Shi Zan (迅襲嘴斬, Swift Attack Beak Slash): Arc Systems video game original technique. He comes charging downward with an exploding, slashing slash. Kakuyoku Jinzan (鶴翼迅斬, Crane Wing Rapid Slash): Rei spins around in midair continuously, surrounded by a multitude of blue circles that shred any enemies who they come into contact with. This attack was used to kill an underling before Rei fought Yuda. Later used by Kenshiro against the Nameless Asura. Ko Ha Ryū (虎破龍, Tiger Destroys Dragon): A technique Rei performs after witnessing Kenshiro's Seikyokurin stance, which causes its target to fall into a state of false death. Rei performs this technique in conjunction with Kenshiro's Hokuto Ryū Geki Ko ("North Dipper Dragon Attacks Tiger") to deceive the Fang Tribe. Komen Yu (湖面游, Lake Surface Swimming): It stuns the target with a simple blow. Kūbuen Ri Zan (空舞燕離斬, Departing Slash of the Sky Dancing Swallow): A technique featured in Rei Gaiden & the Arc Systems video game; in the game it is a mid-air combo followed by a swooping vacuum wave. Mugai Zetsuei Shō (無外絶影掌, Lesser Outside Shadow-splitting Palm): Used on Rima; a one-handed stab to the chest which causes severe blood loss. Seiki Mōha (凄気網波, Awful Netting Wave): A rapid slicing attack that destroyed a boulder behind Kenshiro. It was also used to wipe out Yuda's decoy in the anime. Senjin Gaha Zan (千塵岩破斬, Thousand Dust Rock Destruction Slash): A secret Nanto technique, he does a rapid slicing attack that slashes a 1,000 times, in a very short timeframe, used by Rei to destroy Zan. Suzaku Tenshō (朱雀展翔, Vermillion Sparrow Unfolding Flight): Rei used this technique to injure Yuda's face. It was named in the anime. Tensei Kakushou (天勢掴翔、Heavenly Tackle): Hokuto Musō game original technique. Rei knocks his opponent up into the air, grabs them and then piledrivers them, sending out a shockwave. Can also be performed in midair. Tenchi Bunryuushu (天地分龍手、Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand): Rei swings his arms four times, senidng out a sideways energy blast each time. The fifth and final swing has him crough slightly and throw a blast leaning slightly to the left. Zanchō Zan (残鳥斬, Remnant Bird Slash): Rei Gaiden original technique. This attack slices the victim apart if they move within three seconds. If not, the slashed ligaments reattach themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: